Make my wish come true, Amy
by CaroAmy
Summary: All I know is that the next time I hear you singing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ I’ll be hoping it’s for me.' This is written on a note for Amy. What will she respond and how did things lead to this?


Please read & review! I hope you'll enjoy this

* * *

"Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you!" A cheerful young hedgehog sang as she walked down the snowy streets of Station Square with two large shopping bags.

It was the last day of November and Station Square was shinning green and red. Angels, snowflakes, Santa's, reindeer, and all other types of decoration were hung in houses and on the streets. Shops were warm and cozy inside while outside it would snow. Christmas presents were being bought or searched for. Children played out in the snow by building snowmen, making angels or simply joined in snowball fights. One could smell cookies being baked, fresh flowers, wood burning (in a soft way) everywhere. It certainly smelled of Christmas. Wearing a light blue long sleeved dress with high heeled white boots under a long big buttoned coat, Amy looked at life happening around her. She was making her way home, while singing a very Christmas song, but she allowed her eyes to appreciate all the love and happiness surrounding her. Little children playing with snow, couples shopping together, even unaccompanied people smiling as they made their way down the streets. She felt something cold, yet soft, hit her back. Confused Amy turned around to see a young girl running towards her and yelling 'Sorry Miss!'. The young hedgehog couldn't help but smile. Sweetly the girl wiped the snow out of the coat and smiled at Amy before running back to her friends. By far this was Amy's favorite time of the year, where love prevailed and shone the most.

She turned to her right when the street ended and walked down a new street which had even more people. Everyone seemed to have a destination and walked quickly. She guessed it was probably because it was the 'shop district'. If a silver necklace was the perfect gift for a friend, you'd buy it here. Amy wasn't going down this street because of the shops though. At the end of the street was an agency and that was her destination. Quickly she made her way to the three storey apartment, if you could call it that. On top it read: Chaotix Detective Agency. Since September Amy had been going here three times a week. Charmy had joined elementary school and Vector asked Amy to help him with homework. Although Amy didn't go to school herself she knew the basics and a little more; she used to study at home from books she'd buy. Amy agreed immediately although she knew how Charmy could be annoying.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby…" she finished singing as she entered the building.

She left the hallway and entered a room where she knew the Chaotix worked. They owned the full building, the first floor being the agency, second floor training room and the 

third floor their home. Unsurprised she saw Vector at his desk with his headphones on and writing on a piece of paper.

"Hey Vector!" She yelled in order for him to hear her. Acknowledging her presence he took off his headphones.

"Hiya Amy! Glad you could come today. Charmy's up in his room," he greeted her.

With no further to do she made her way towards the staircase and walked up to the third floor. She opened the door that led to their home and found it unusually clean. Normally Charmy would leave the place a mess. She walked past the kitchen and the living room, Vector's bedroom and stopped in front of Charmy's bedroom door. After a light knock she turned the handle and entered the room.

"Hi Charmy!" She greeted as she placed her bags on the floor. She walked over to his desk, grabbed a text book and was about to say something when her eyes fell on a purple chameleon standing next to Charmy. "Oh hey Espio, I didn't see you when I came in."

"Hello. I noticed. I knew it was you though, could hear you humming up the stairs. I guess you and Charmy have a lot to go through so I'll leave you," he stated indifferently. He prepared to go when Amy's voice caught his attention.

"W-wait. If you want you can stay," she almost stammered. Espio always made her a little nervous, but she never figured out why.

"No need. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

He shut the door behind him and left Amy in the room with Charmy. Opening up the textbook and placing it in front of Charmy she began asking him what he needed help with. He began buzzing away but only half her attention was on what he was saying. The other half seemed to have drifted onto a chameleon who was mysterious enough to spark up some interest in the pink hedgehog's mind.

Why he's so silent, why he seems lonely, what is his past. These sort of questions kept re-appearing every time she saw him. Never did she have the courage to ask him though.

"Amy? Are you listening or what? Come on I really don't know the answer! What's seventy plus five?" Charmy began annoying.

"Come on Charmy… you're eight now. Think a little. Remember what I told you about the zero."

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't—" he began complaining.

"You can whine all you want but I'm not going to tell you the answer," se stated.

"Oh fine… I'll tell you what I think it is if you tell me what you're thinking of!" he offered with an innocent look. Amy couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Very well…"

"Seventy-five! Now tell!"

"You knew all along! Oh well a deal is a deal. Charmy… why does Espio look so lonely all the time?"

"He's not! He's just quiet. You're worried about him… so that means… Amy has a crush on Espio! A-M-Y A-N-D E-S-P-I-O –"

"Go do the problems on page 55! I have to check on something. When I come back those problems better be done!" She threatened. Without another word she left the room and rested against the opposite wall. "Phew… got away from that one. He'd be singing a song for two hours!"

"What song?" A voice asked. Shocked Amy twirled but saw no one. Then a shape became visible and Espio stood before her.

"You scared me! Don't go invisible like that!"

"What song?" Espio asked again.

"Some song he made up because he thinks I have a crush on you and… hey did you listen to our conversation?" Her face gained some color as her suspicion arose.

"No, but it seems like I should have. Could've been interesting. So Charmy thinks you have a crush on me?"

"Guess so," she answered. Charmy's bedroom door opened just a little. Amy didn't notice this, but Espio with a smirk did.

"Stop spying Charmy."

"I wasn't! I need help. Can you two come over here? Please?" He asked with a pleading voice.

Amy didn't even doubt him and entered the room. Seeing no choice Espio followed. When both were in the middle of the room they heard the door shut. Turning around at almost the same time they ran for the door and heard the lock click. _Great. He locked us in. What's he trying to do? Matchmaking? _Espio thought. He looked at Amy who seemed to be surprised.

"So… we can either force the door open or jump out the window. Or call Vector, I have my mobile," Amy suggested. Espio sighed.

"I'm not going to break the door because then I'll have to put it back again… I'm nt going to jump off the window because you could get hurt. And calling Vector would be useless. 

He has his headphones on and won't listen to a thing. I have a better idea. Do what Charmy wants us to do," he answered slowly.

"And that would be?" She asked with a little angry tone.

"Stay here until he lets us out."

Five minutes of silent passed. Espio had his eyes closed and one foot propped against the wall while Amy sat on the bed. She hated the silence. Although she was very talkative she couldn't really spark up a random conversation with Espio. He just made her so nervous. Seeing no other choice than starting a real conversation she stood up and walked over to Espio.

"Why are you always so silent, and seem lonely?" She asked before her vice cracked.

"Meditation. I enjoy it. I'm not really lonely. I have Charmy to annoy me twenty-four/seven and Vector. Although it might not seem like it but we are friends and have a bond. I'm a ninja with other preoccupations in my mind and I might be reserved, but not lonely," he admitted.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Amy boldly asked.

"No…" he answered as his eyes opened. "I guess Charmy's spying on us through the keyhole. I have an idea."

He whispered something to her ear causing her eyes to widen quite a bit. With a reluctant nod she stood back and walked over to a place where Charmy could see her. Nodding again she closed her eyes. Now Espio walked over to her with a smirk. They locked their eyes. Amy entered some kind of trance as she looked into his deep eyes, and caused him to join her as he looking into hers. This was not part of the plan. Ever so slowly he approached her and brushed a hand through one of her pink quills. Their eyes never shifted. Then with a sense of longing and something else both closed the space between them and shared a soft and unimaginable kiss. Only then did their eyes close.

_No this is wrong… I have not fallen for her. I cannot. It's only because of the plan. Oh don't be stupid the plan was a kiss on the cheek. The cheek! And no trance involved… she cares for Sonic, what the hell am I doing?_

_This… isn't… bad. I'm kissing Espio! But… Sonic? Two years have passed, my obsession subsided, but still… This feels right and sounds wrong…_

They broke apart and heard the door open. Charmy, along with Vector, stormed in laughing. Amy's faint blush disappeared as she looked at Espio. Both knew it had only been a kiss and neither knew what they felt.

Later that day when Amy was home alone a small note appeared under her door step. She picked it up wondering from where it came from. Quickly she read over the note, but then re-read it in order to fully understand it.

_What I felt wasn't part of the plan. I can't quite place it into words. I'm sorry for what it might have caused you- the kiss I mean. After all you have that… thing for Sonic. All I know is that the next time I hear you singing 'All I want for Christmas is you' I'll be hoping it's for me._

The following day…

Amy was walking down the streets once more this time because she wanted to catch some fresh air. She needed to think. She had to. With her eyes shut she made her way through the crowd. She heard a snowball hit someone nearby and a small brunt as well. Opening her eyes she looked behind her and saw Espio cleaning his jacket. Her mouth opened slightly and he noticed someone looking at him. He didn't expect it to be Amy though and after nodding he kept walking. Gathering up her strength Amy turned towards him and watched him slowly walk away.

"Baby all I want for Christmas is you," she sang as loudly (withint pitch) as she could.

Espio turned. His face expressionless. Guessing that he regretted the note he sent her she looked down and began walking the opposite way. A warm arm made its way to her shoulders causing her not only to stop but to blush as well. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Espio. Snowflakes began falling but Espio ignored them.

"I'll be there on Christmas day, so keep a bit of desert for me," he whispered after kissing her forehead. In less than two seconds Amy watched him wearing a very nice black jacket fading into the crowd.

* * *

Amy, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Sonic belong to SEGA/ Sonic Team

Please, no flames! This was my first fanfiction with a less usual couple. I'm sorry if Espio's personality is a little off.


End file.
